Proyecto Bella
by Mitzuki Mei Uchiha Otaku Friki
Summary: Bella encuentra a Matt, pero es secuestrada por umbrella, le borran la memoria y es enviada a otra dimensión, con Charlie Swan, 3 años después, ella empieza a recordar gracias a la reina blanca, pero umbrella la quiere devuelta, enviando a Matt, zombis y el científico que creo el virus-t, Forks es la primera parte donde empezara el virus-t, el fin de la raza humana y vampirica
1. Visiones

**Bpov**

Hace días que tenia como visiones, de zombis y una niña pelirroja, miro a una chica que tiene el pelo corto y anaranjado, con ojos verde azules, luchando contra los muerto vivientes, un soldado la llama Bella, después otra donde muchas personas que traían traje, como para que no se infectara agarraban a la pelirroja y la convertían en una parecida a mi, gracias al cielo esas visiones me pasaban cuando estaba sola, hoy iba a la escuela con Alice ya que Edward fue de caza con los chicos,

"Bella apúrate, llegaremos tarde".- Dijo Alice mientras yo salía de la casa

"Ya voy Ali…

De repente sentí un fuerte mareo, me recargue en la pared

"Bella, Bella".- apenas escuchaba a Alice

*Visión de Bella*

Me encontraba en un laboratorio cuando una niña, con pelo negro lacio hasta la espalda, con una bata blanca aparecía

"Escúchame bien, Bella tu eres el proyecto Bella, eres una mutación del virus-t, junto con el proyecto Némesis, pero tu eres la cura, para terminar este virus y salvar la raza humana y vampírica, tu sangre es pura, poco a poco a re que tus poderes vuelvan, hasta que recuerdes todo, si tienes dudas, ve con Charlie o Rene, tu eres de otra dimensión, recuerda lo que te he dicho".- Dijo mientras desaparecía

*Fin de la visión de Bella*

"Bella, Bella reacciona".- Dijo Rosalie mientras me agarraba de los hombros y me agitaba

"¿Qué a pasado?".- Pregunte estaba confundida y no sabia por que es niña me decía todo eso

"O gracias al cielo reaccionaste, estabas recargada en la pared y convulsionabas, tus ojos cambiaron a unos verde azules y tu cabellos cambiaba de castaño a pelirrojo".- Dijo Rosalie

"No otra ves".- susurre para mi misma

"Bella, ya te había pasado esto y no nos lo dijiste".- Dijo Alice

"Creo que hoy no iremos a la escuela, llama a Carlisle, Alice, iremos a casa".- Dijo Rosalie, intente levantarme pero las piernas me fallaron, Rosalie al ver esto me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo al porche amarillo de Alice

**Espero que les haiga gustado **

**reviews?**


	2. Visiones parte 2

**Aquí Traigo conti espero que les guste**

**Bpov**

*En la entrada de la mansión Cullen*

"Estoy bien chicas, no es nada important…

Volví a sentir un mareo pero este era peor que el otro, sentí como mis piernas no reaccionaban, me toque la frente y mire una silueta, que parecía que era Esme

"Bella, Bella por favor reacciona"

/Visión de Bella/

Una pelirroja, era empujada por una cosa, como horrorosa y esa cosa usaba una bazuca y derribo a 2 helicópteros, el segundo helicóptero la aplasto, pero un pedazo de el salió volando y noqueo a la pelirroja, ella casi no se movía, y empezó a decir un nombre: Matt, Matt, una niña pelirroja le decía que se levantara y el mismo soldado de las otras visiones la ayudaba a subirse en un helicóptero

/Fin de la Visión de Bella/

"Bella, hija por favor reacciona".- Me dijo Esme mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y me miraba preocupada y mire que llegaba Carlisle

**Alicepov**

"Estoy bien chicas, no es nada important…

No termino de decirlo, cuando mire que se ponía de rodilla y se tocaba la frente, Esme miro lo que pasaba y vino rápidamente

"Bella, Bella por favor reacciona".- Dije mientras la cargaba para llevarla al sillón pero, sentí como ella me quemaba y por error la tire al piso

"Alice ten mas cuidado, ¿Qué le paso?".- Pregunto Esme mientras se ponía a un lado de Bella en el piso, de repente Bella empezó de nuevo a convulsionar, pero esta vez cambiaba su forma, a una chica pelirroja con ojos verde azules y con una rara ropa, me fije que traía pistolas y ¿cuchillas? Y después cambiaba a su forma normal, y así consecutivamente, rápidamente tome video para que Carlisle lo mirara

"No lo sabemos Esme, por eso la trajimos aquí, ella dijo que ya le había pasado antes, y no le da importancia".- Dijo Rosalie frustrada

"Matt, Matt, Matt".- Decía Bella mientras se aceleraba la compulsación, y cambiaba mas rápido

"Bella, hija por favor reacciona".- Dijo Esme mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, y dejo de hacer eso, Carlisle estaba entrando por la puerta, y cuando miro tirada a Bella en el piso, fue rápidamente por su maletín y estuvo a un lado de ella, Bella rápidamente se quiso sentar pero Esme no la dejo

"¿Qué ha pasado?".- Pregunto Carlisle mientras la examinaba

"Esto a pasado".- Le dije mientras le mostraba el video y Edward y los chicos entraban, Carlisle miraba el video impresionado

"Bella esto ya te había ¿pasado?".- Pregunto Carlisle, mientras miraba a Bella, ella asintió

"Pero no es nada, solo son…".- Rosalie la interrumpió

"Que no es nada, que no es nada, Bella por el amor de dios estabas convulsionando y cambiando de forma a una chica pelirroja cada rato y no es nada, y de pilón decías el nombre de un tal Matt".- Dijo Rosalie estérica Emmett la abrazo para que se tranquilizara

"Una chica ¿pelirroja?".- Pregunto confundida, nosotras asentimos

"Alice me ¿Dejas ver el video?".- Dijo mientras extendía la mano, y Edward se puso al lado de ella, yo solo se lo entregue y ello lo miraba impresionada

"Esa chica es, la de mis visiones".- Dijo entrando en shock

**Espero que les haiga gustado **

**Reviews?**


	3. Todo concuerda

**Aquí traigo conti espero que les guste**

**Bpov**

"Esa chica es, la de mis visiones".- Dije entrando en Shock

"Bella a ¿Cuáles visiones?".- Pregunto Jasper

"Todo concuerda, tenemos el mismo nombre, la niña, las visiones son recuerdos, la criatura era Matt".- Dije en shock

"Bella, pero que…

"Yo soy el proyecto Bella, me borraron la memoria, haciéndome creer que yo era Bella Swan".- Dije saliendo en shock

"¿Cómo eran las visiones, Bella?".- Me pregunto Carlisle

"Miraba a una chica, pelirroja con ojos, verde azules, que mataba a muertos vivientes y después tuve otra en donde la pelirroja, era agarrada por unos hombres, que traían, de esos trajes para no infectarse y en la mañana era donde me encontraba en un laboratorio y una niña me decía, que yo era el proyecto Bella, y que era una mutación del virus-t, junto con el proyecto Némesis y que yo era la cura para terminar ese virus, dijo que mi sangre era pura, y ella me ayudaría a que mis poderes volvieran, dijo que si tenia dudas fuera con Charlie o Rene y que yo y ellos éramos de otra dimensión, y la que acabo de tener era de una criatura que aventaba a la pelirroja, y usaba una bazuca, para disparles a 2 helicópteros, el segundo lo aplasto pero un pedazo salió, volando de el y no que aba a la pelirroja, ella decía el nombre de Matt, mientras miraba en donde estaba la criatura aplastada, una niña pelirroja le decía que se levantara y el mismo soldado de las otras visiones la ayudaba a subirse a un helicóptero".- Termine de contar

"Bella, creo que te as golpeado, muy fuerte la cabeza".- Dijo Alice

"Entonces ¿Por qué tengo esas visiones?".- Le pregunte arqueando una ceja

"Bella, tiene razón, Alice y es probable que le haiga borrado la memoria, Edward necesito que vallas con Bella, a ver a Charlie".- Dijo Carlisle, mientras Edward, me ayudaba a levantarme y me subía a su volvo

"Bella, mi amor ¿Por qué no me lo contaste desde un principio?".- Me pregunto Edward mientras me besaba

"No quería preocuparte".- Le dije un poco triste, mientras llegábamos a la comisaria, entre y cuando entre a ver a Charlie

Mire…

**Espero que les haiga gustado**

**Reviews? **


	4. Perros Zombis

**Aquí traigo conti, espero que les guste**

**Bpov**

Mire que había 2 perros, que Charlie la tenia encerrada, recargado en una mesa, se veía que estaban infectados

"Bella, salde aquí es peligroso".- Me dijo Charlie preocupado tenia una escopeta a un lado de el, pero yo no quería que se sacrificara

"No me iré, ve y sube al auto de Edward yo me encargo de esto".- Le dije fríamente, el se separaba poco a poco y yo ponía cosas pesadas para que los detuviera, por un rato, el se fue y yo fui a la cocina de la comisaria, empecé a abrir las llaves de gas, pero mire que en una parte de la cocina, había un perro infectado comiéndose a un ayudante de Charlie, me gire a otra parte y la secretaria era un zombi, el perro me miro y se vino contra mi, ni siquiera se como me ti aquí lo ice sin pensar, me mordió pero, me zafé de el y Salí de ahí y mire como los perros estaban por salir, rápidamente agarre unos cigarrillos, que estaban en una mesa, junto a un encendedor, no se por que pero me dio por fumar, Salí afuera mientras, encendía el cigarro y agarre un sorbo, Edward me miro interrogativo y preocupado, mire que los demás Cullen estaban junto a Charlie, yo les sonreí, escuche a los perros que se acercaban y tire el cigarrillo al lado de la comisaria y exploto, ellos me miraban asombrados, pero no me importo

**Alicepov (Mientras Bella, entraba a la comisaria)**

Estábamos esperando, a que Bella vinera, para sacarnos de dudas, pero una visión me llego

*Visión de Alice*

Bella estaba en la comisaria y era mordida por un perro carnoso, parecía un zombi

*Fin de la visión de Alice*

"Bella!".- Grite en Shock, Bella se podía morir, yo tenia mucho miedo

"¿Qué paso con Bella?, Alice.- Dijo Esme preocupada, al ver mi miedo se altero mas.- ¿Qué paso con mi hija?".- me volvió a preguntar pero esta ves me agarro de los hombros y me agito muy fuerte, Salí del Shock

"Esme, cariño tranquilízate".- Dijo Carlisle mientras me quitaba a Esme cuidadosamente y ella empezó a llorar

"Tuve una visión, donde Bella era atacada por un perro zombi, en la comisaria".- Dije con miedo

"¿Qué?".- Dijeron todos mientras los demás venían

"¿Cuánto falta para que eso suceda?".- Pregunto Carlisle

"5 min.".- Dije

"Muy bien, vamos a ver si es cierto".- Ordeno Carlisle, mientras se dirigía a la comisaria nosotros lo seguimos y miramos que Charlie estaba afuera con Edward a un lado del volvo, nosotros salimos del bosque a paso humano

"No tienen, por que fingir si desde cuando se lo que son".- Dijo Charlie

"Bella, ¿Te lo dijo?".- Pregunto Rosalie enojada

"No pero en mi dimensión, hay vampiros zombis".- Dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, de repente nos llego la sangre de Bella volteamos a ver, y la miramos que salía fumando un cigarrillo, la miramos sorprendidos, ella nos sonrío y atrás de ella salían 2 perros como el de mi visión, Bella tiro el cigarrillo, al lado de a puerta de la comisaria y exploto junto a los 2 perros y nos sorprendimos mas

"Bella, desde ¿cuando fumas?".- Pregunto Edward enojado

**Espero que les haiga gustado**

**Reviews?**


	5. ¿Matt?

**Lo siento, por no haber actualizado pero en la secun. Me han encargado mucha tarea y luego tengo que cuidar a mis abuelos, así que no me da tiempo de actualizar, las ideas de seguir el fic se agotan, y bueno aquí traigo conti espero que les guste**

**Bpov **

"Bella desde ¿Cuándo fumas?".- Pregunto Edward enojado y la verdad ni si quiera se por que fume

"No se, medio por hacerlo".- Le dije sincera

"¿Por qué explotaste la comisaria?".- Me pregunto Emmett ansioso

"Por 3 perros zombies".- Le dije y recordé la mordida que medio el perro de la cocina, mire mi brazo afectado y ahora estaba un poco mejor que hace rato

"Te han mordido".- Dijo Alice preocupada

"Si, pero estaba peor antes".- Dije sorprendida

"O sea que Bella se ¿convertirá en zombie?".- Pregunto Emmett emocionado, los demás lo miramos con mala cara

"De hecho no, ella ya esta infectada es una mutación de ese virus".- Dijo Charlie

"Eso ya lo se".- Dije un poco aburrida, así que me fui a un lado de Edward

"Bueno es hora de irnos ¿Vienes Charlie?".- Pregunto Carlisle

"No gracias, tengo que restaurar la comisaria ya que cierta personita la destruyo".- Dijo mirándome un poco enojado, sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas

"Lo siento".- Dije mientras intentaba ocultar mi sonrojo

*Ya en la casa de los Cullen*

"¿Qué creen que pase?".- Pregunto Rosalie fastidiada por tanta tensión

"No lo se".- Dijo Carlisle con la mirada perdida

"Bueno, a un que sea sabemos que Bella no es humana".- Dijo Emmett aburrido

"Gracias Emmett por recordarme que soy parte de un virus".- Le dije secamente y mire que le dio n escalofrío

_Sin duda esto, me esta cambiando de humor_.- Pensé

"Tu no eres mi hermanita, ella se sonroja y es muy inocente y nunca dice nada fríamente.- Dijo Emmett dándome una mirada fría, yo le mire dolida, esto era algo para mi y no sabia lo que podía hacer.- Así que quiero a mi hermana de vuelta ahora".- Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, lagrimas traicioneras salían de mis ojos

"Si me disculpan".- Dije con voz quebrada y salí de la casa de los Cullen en dirección al bosque, ahora lo que necesitaba era pensar…

**Epov**

Mire que Bella se fue al bosque muy dolida y mire a Emmett con mala cara, sin duda el no duraría para mañana, Jasper me miro al sentir mi furia y me sostuvo para no matar al estúpido de Emmett, Alice lo miro igual que yo

"Eres un tonto Emmett, como se te ocurre decirle eso a Bella, ella esta pasando por un mal momento y tu de estúpido abres tu babosa boca".- Le dijo Alice tratando de no gritar mucho, Emmett suspiro y se sentó en el sofá

"Es que es muy difícil para a mi, ver que Belly cambie de la noche a la mañana".- Dijo tristemente

"Y tu crees que a mi no es difícil ver como esta en esta situación y no poder ayudarle, me siento impotente".- Le dije ya un poco más calmado, mire que Alice tuvo una visión y me la mostro un poco preocupada

_Bella en el prado, enfrente de ella esta una cosa deformada que tiene un arma muy potente, apuntándole a mi amada_

"¿Qué viste Alice?".- Pregunto Rosalie un poco preocupada

"Era Bella en un prado y en frente de ella estaba una cosa deformada, que le apuntaba a Bella con una arma que parecía muy potente".- Dijo Alice un poco alterada

**Bpov**

Me encontraba en el prado llorando como una magdalena, lo que había dicho Emmett me hirió mucho, pero era verdad, yo era un monstruo, escuche unos pasos y mire que estaba una cosa deformada enfrente de mi, recordé una de mis visiones y le sonreí

"¿Matt?".- Dije un poco dudosa y el asintió me apunto con el arma, disparo y…

**Espero que les haiga gustado, no se cuando actualice pero máximo sera en una semana**

**Reviews?**


	6. ¿Matt? parte 2

**Lo siento, por no haber actualizado pero en la secun. Me han encargado mucha tarea y luego tengo que cuidar a mis abuelos, así que no me da tiempo de actualizar, las ideas de seguir el fic se agotan, y bueno aquí traigo conti espero que les guste**

**Bpov**

Disparo y cerré los ojos pero, El impacto nunca llego, abrí los ojos y Matt estaba en la misma posición, me dio por voltear atrás y que de petrificada al ver a dos zombies tirados a unos pocos centímetros de mi, alce la vista y vi a más zombies corriendo hacia mi, me fui atrás la espalda de Matt, mientras el les disparaba y llegaban más, vi que cinco se desviaban

_Rayos van hacia los Cullen_.- Pensé preocupada

**Tercera persona**

Bella rápidamente los siguió y empezó a matarlos cuerpo a cuerpo, los esquivaba con dificultad, cerca de ahí estaban los Cullen muy preocupados buscándola, habían perdido rastro de ella y lo único que olían era carne descompuesta, Bella logro acabar a esos zombies y se dirigía hacia Matt.

"Bella!- Dijo Edward mientras se dirigía hacia ella.- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada esa cosa?".- Pregunto preocupado

"Descuida Edward estoy bi…".- Pero ella no pudo terminar por que se escucho una explosión

"Viene del prado".- Dijo Edward mientras cargaba a Bella y corría hacia donde provenía la explosión, junto con los demás

Al llegar miraron una escena con horror Matt estaba usando su bazuca contra los zombies quienes ya eran unos pocos, los destruyo rápidamente, el prado estaba lleno de cadáveres y manchas de sangre, Edward y el se miraron cara a cara

"¿Matt?- Pregunto Bella al notar la tensión en el ambiente, el volteo a verla y le gruño en señal de que la escuchaba.- Muchas gracias".- Dijo Bella mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa, el solo asintió

"Esperen un momento.- Dijo Alice mientras se ponía en el medio.- El es ¿Matt?".- Pregunto mientras señalaba al nombrado

"Sip, pero ahora es el proyecto Némesis".- Explico Bella

"Y ¿Dónde salieron estas cosas?".- Pregunto Rosalie, mientras miraba con asco a los zombies tirados, Bella vio interrogadoramente a Matt y el le poso una mano en la mejilla derecha.

**Bpov**

Matt puso su mano en mi mejilla y rápidamente me llegaron unas imágenes, donde umbrella mandaban a esos zombies por mí

"¿Y bien?".- Pregunto Edward dudoso

"Ellos venían por mi".- Dije con la mirada perdida, este mundo iba a acabar infectado por mi egoísmo, seria mejor que fuera a entregarme, de todos modos yo no pertenecía aquí.

"Tu no vas a ninguna parte Bells".- Me dijo Alice mirándome acusadoramente

"Pero…

"Nada de peros, ni de coña te dejare que te entregues".- Dijo enojada

"¿De que están hablando?".- Pregunto un Emmett confundido

"Bella quiere ir a la otra dimensión a entregarse, por que cree que por su egoísmo este mundo se acabara".- Dijo Alice poniendo me el dedo

"Y…".- Le dije cruzando los brazos

"No vas air, ellos van a usar tu sangre e intentaran domesticar a esos estúpidos cadáveres".- Dijo un poco más tranquila, yo asentí derrotada

"¿Dónde se quedara Matt?".- Pregunte acordándome de el

"En la casa eso es obvio".- Dijo Alice, mire a Matt y el asintió

"Ok".- Dije y volvimos a la casa

Matt no dormía así que se quedaría vigilando, hoy había sido un largo día, me bañe, me puse mi piyama, me acosté a un lado de Edward, el empezó a cantar mi nana y rápidamente caí en los brazos de Morfeo

**Espero que les haiga gustado y las actualizaciones no tendrán fecha**

**Reviews?**


	7. AVISO IMPORTANTE ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO

**Lo siento mucho por no ****actualizar**** en verdad, lo que pasa es que ahora no tengo internet por falta de dinero y en verdad no sé cuando volveré a actualizar, lo se deben de estar odiándome pero no es mi culpa les prometo que intentare actualizar, espero que me comprendan y sean pacientes. **

**Los quiere con todo su corazón su escritora Bella Rika Lilian Potter **


	8. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Chicos malas noticias iba a actualizar mañana pero hoy cumpli años y se me quebró la pierna asi que no puedo moverme por tres semanas, TRES SEMANAS! Si sobrevivo sin anime, facebook y video juegos actualizare, mientras estare intentando escribir el siguiente capitulo muy largo a un que creo que orita deben de estar odiandome.**

**Con un beso su querida y loca escritora Bella Rika Uchiha Otaku Friki.**


End file.
